Sòlo una Oportunidad
by Sakura Kamilla
Summary: My Shuichi ha tenido problemas con Yuki, y ryuichi va a hablar con èl Çno no se hacer un resumen pero esta muy bueno RyuXShu.
1. Chapter 1

Aki esta mi fic mas largo (todo gracias a las largas horas de clase de filosofia aburridisima y pues como Ryu y Shu siempre estan en mi cabeza decidì escribir este fic. Se lo dedico a Darklen y a mi ya querida amiga Alina y claro a todas las que les gusta esta encantadora pareja (son tan kawaii).

* * *

- ¡Hasta Luego!-El pelirrosa se despide cerrando la puerta del estudio de grabación, después de un día entero de estar haciendo arreglos y otras cosas, por fin terminaron el trabajo. Pero algo le preocupaba al chico, las cosas ya no iban bien con Yuki Eiri, de hecho habían tenido una pelea la noche anterior y ahora no tenía pensado regresar con el.

- ¡Shuu-channnnnnn¡- Un grito distrae de sus pensamientos al pelirrosa, pero justo antes de voltear, ya tiene a Sakuma Ryuichi sobre él.

Ryuichi sabía y comprendía perfectamente que Shuichi Shindou amaba demasiado al escritor, y que nunca se iba a fijar en él como deseaba, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a esta situación, aunque…si tuviera tan sólo una oportunidad…no la perdería.

- ¿Qué pasa Shu-chan?- El vocalista que tenía las manos sobre los hombros del pelirrosa detecta rápidamente la tristeza que lo embarga, éste solamente agacha su cabeza.

-Tuve…problemas...con Yuki – El chico de ojos violetas, al contestar se le quiebra la voz, que parecía que se fuera a derramar en llanto.

- Vamos a hablar.- Y caminando se lleva al pelirrosa a la salida

Llegaron al departamento de Ryuichi y ambos se sientan sobre la sala.

- ¿Y bien?

- Ayer...Ayer llegué al departamento de Yuki, pero él no estaba, así que para matar el tiempo me puse a jugar en su computadora, y sin querer abrí una de sus novelas que aún no estaban terminadas. Pero Yuki llegó sin que yo lo escuchara y se enojo muchísimo conmigo, me insultó…yo traté de explicarle que no estaba haciendo nada malo…que me perdonara…pero él no escuchó y terminó diciendo que me largara…porque tenía cosas más importantes que yo – El pelirrosa empezó a desbordar sus lágrimas – Las cosas con él ya estaban pésimas, pero creí que iba a pasar…yo...Yo creí que cuando dos personas estaban juntas era porque son lo mas importante el uno para el otro…pero…pero Yuki no es así…a él no le importa lo que me pase…- Y concluyó alzando la voz - ¡Para él sólo soy un estúpido mocoso que le sirve sólo para pasar bien la noche!.

- Vamos Shuichi, no llores,- Ryuichi trató de consolarlo tomándolo entre sus brazos – Veras cómo se soluciona todo-.

El pelirrosa se acercó a él y colocó su frente en su hombro, abrazándolo fuertemente, aún con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sakuma – san…yo…yo lo amo, pero si en verdad no le importo…no tiene caso seguir con esto-.

Ryuichi se sentía mal de todos los sufrimientos que le causaba el escritor al pelirrosa, y aunque vio una fugaz oportunidad para aprovecharse del momento, prefirió no tomarla, en cambio tenía que levantarle los ánimos al pelirrosa.

-Mmmm, puesto que no vas a pasar hoy la noche con Yuki, porque no te quedas aquí, acompañándonos así podríamos jugar y jugar na no da, Ya veraz que tal vez mañana se solucione todo - .El pelirrosa no hizo otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano Ryuichi se dirigió al departamento del novelista, con la intención de averiguar que era lo que ocurría, finalmente llega a la puerta y la abre Yuki, mirándolo sorprendido…pero a la defensiva.

-Sakuma…Ryuichi ¿qué haces tú aquí?-

-Tenemos que hablar-

- ¿Ah, si¿De qué?

- De Shuichi.

Unos rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana, golpean directamente con los ojos del pelirrosa provocando que este los abriera, al principio se sorprendió, pero después de un rato recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, entonces empezó a buscar a la persona que le ofreció su departamento. Se quedó parado frente al ventanal, observando desde lejos a la gente que pasaba.

- Yuki…-

- …¡Y a ti que te importa esto! – Un cigarro se retiró de la boca del rubio quien ahora miraba seriamente al cantante de ojos azules, que le correspondía a su mirada.

- ¡Me interesa porque Shuichi es una persona que no debe ser herida por alguien como tú! – La taza de café que tenía en sus manos golpeó fuertemente con la mesa de centro y subió más el tono de su voz – Por segunda ocasión te lo preguntaré… ¿lo amas?-

- Ya te dije que no te importa, eso es mi problema-.

El castaño sonrió, ya no tenía caso seguir con esa conversación.

- Está bien, como quieras, pero yo no permitiré que siga sufriendo por tu causa – Entonces se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero unas palabras lo detuvieron,

- ¿Tu lo amas verdad?

El castaño se quedó paralizado consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte del rubio.

- Esta bien…quieres una oportunidad, te doy esa oportunidad pero ese baka siempre me va a preferir a mi.

Ryuichi aún sin voltear contestó:

-Tienes razón. Yo lo amo, pero en cuanto a lo segundo…te arrepentirás de haberme dado una oportunidad

El vocalista se marchó dejando al solitario escritor.

Shuichi se disponía a abandonar el edificio cuando ve un puntito que hecho un tornado se dirige hacia él gritando por toda la calle

- ¡Shuuuuu-chaaaan!

- Sa-Sakuma-san, perdón ya me iba a NG

- Oooo, Shu-chan perdóname por tardarme pero kumagoro me entretuvo un ratín no da¡

- No, no se preocupe Sakuma-san, no pasa nada.

El pelirrosa le hace la parada a un taxi y se sube en él

- Nos vemos en NG o. k-san me va a matar

Un brazo que se sale del vidrio del auto se despide efusivamente. Ryuichi lo ve marcharse agitando la mano del conejo rosa.

- ¿Y como van las cosas con Yuki-san?

Hiro veía un porco desconcertado al pelirrosa y esa era la única razón de sus problemas

- Mal, nos hemos peleado anteayer, él cada vez está más irritable y distante, llega tarde o no llega a la casa y se molesta conmigo de cualquier cosa como…si ya no le interesara.

Shuichi quedó cabizbajo, pero algo no encajaba

- A ver, a ver Shuichi, si anteayer se pelearon…¿se puede saber en donde rayos pasaste la noche? No me vayas a decir que te fuiste otra vez al hotel de mala muerte.

- Eto….

- ¡Shuuu-chaaaan¿Te vas a quedar en mi casa hoy también na no da?

Antes de que el pelirrosa pudiera reaccionar Ryuichi y kumagoro ya estaban encima de él

- S..Sí…gracias por todo Sakuma-san

- Otra vez escapándote del trabajo Ryu-chan

Una enojada Noriko entró por la puerta llevandose de las orejas al chico del conejo

- Quiero estar con Shuichi…con Shuichi…Con Shuichi……

Rápidamente la habitación quedó con las mismas 2 personas Hiro no pudo creer lo que escuchó

- ¿Q…Qué fue eso Shu-chan¿Por qué no fuiste a mi departamento?

- Hey hey Hiro, desde ayer que llegó Ayaka-chan y no me gustaría arruinarte tus noches..jejeje

- A ja ja ja, cierto, pero cuídate mucho

-Sip

Terminando de grabar el pelirrosa se dirige hacia el departamento de su amante. Abre la puerta cuidadosamente mientras sus ojos violetas se asoman tras ella

- Yuki…

El rubio estaba sentado en el sofá y le dirigió una fugaz y fría mirada

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno…yo…s-solo venía a hablar contigo de…

No le dio tiempo de terminar

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Me hartaste. Lárgate.

- Al menos quiero saber qué he hecho mal.

- Ya me canse de ti, me eres insoportable, te lo dije antes y te lo vuelvo a decir, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que pasar el tiempo con un estúpido mocoso como tú. Fuera de aquí.

El pelirrosa lo observaba con los ojos cristalinos llorando silenciosamente.

- Yuki…¿Por qué?

- ¿Que no oiste? No te quiero ver más.

Shuichi al sentir como su corazón se rompió en añicos salió de ahí, dando un sonoro portazo, corriendo, llorando, y preguntándose como pudo haber terminado todo eso así. Yuki en su departamento, mirando hacia el vacío pensaba para sí

- "Ahí está tu oportunidad".

Ryuichi estaba en la sala viendo divertido la tele con kumagoro cuando sonó el timbre

- Ha de ser Shuichi na no da¡

Al abrir se encuentra con el pelirrosa totalmente desmoronado con los ojos hinchados así que hizo la pregunta obligada sabiendo con anticipación la respuesta

- ¿Qué te pasó Shu-chan?

- Fui…a ver a Yuki…

El pelirrosa se encontraba con la mirada perdida, pero se fueron llenando de lagrimas.

- Se acabó Sakuma-san…Todo se acabó.

El castaño lo observó, tan frágil, tan triste que le dolió el pecho al ver al pelirrosa tan deprimido, lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarlo entre sus brazos y sentarlo en la sala mientras el otro se derramaba en llanto.

- "Esta es la última vez que te hace daño última vez que te hace daño Yuki Eiri"

El corazón del pelirrosa quedó destrozado en mil pedazos.

Por dos días siguió así, con su mirada perdida, no salía del departamento, no comía, apenas decía 1 o 2 palabras. Hiro lo fue a ver pero no le hizo caso, ni siquiera kumagoro podía hacer que recuperara esa alegre sonrisa.

Ryuichi lo único que hacía era abrazarlo mientras le daba tiernas caricias, le preocupaba bastante pero no sabía que hacer.

Hasta que un día se sentó junto a él y empezó a decir:

- Shu…me preocupa que estés así, a todos nos preocupas. Sé que lo amabas con todas tus fuerzas y sé del daño que te hizo…

Shuichi parecía no escuchar, continuaba con su mirada perdida hacia el suelo.

- Pero eso no te debe de importar, recupera tus ánimos, no puedo permitir que sigas así, quiero volver a ver a esa persona llena de energías, con sus ojos llenos de vida…

Hizo una pausa y lo miró:

- A esa persona de la que me enamoré.

Shuichi se sorprendió y lo voltea a ver.

- Sakuma-san, tu…

- Desde que te conocí, me enamoré de ti, pero yo solamente observaba tu obsesión por él, y me lo guardé, a pesar de que él siempre te lastimaba tú lo amabas y eras aparentemente feliz. Pero yo no puedo seguir soportando esto Shu, tú mereces ser realmente feliz y aunque se que tu no me amas, yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Terminando de decir esto lo toma de la barbilla y suavemente lo besa, separándose igualmente para después irse.

Shuichi quedó consternado¿oyó bien? Se llevo sus dedos a los labios

- "Sakuma-san…"

Pasó un rato aun atónito por lo que había ocurrido.

- "Sakuma-san, es verdad, siempre has estado para mí, ayudándome, dándome mil y un sonrisas reanimándome, …Sin embargo yo…"

Todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza y recordó sus palabras

- "…Sé que tu no me amas…"

- Un momento, tal vez este equivocado. Él es el centro de su ser. Todo lo que es se lo debe a él. Y sin el no sería nada. Yo lo amo.

Pero tenía que hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba, así que se quedó pensando que iba a hacer, de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

* * *

Dudas comentarios asisinatos mutilaciones (no mutilaciones no) ya saben escriban sus comentarios y kejas.

Este fic ya lo terminé pero como lo escribi en mi libreta (de filosofía) (entre clases jojojo) lo tengo que transcribir pero me estoy apurando asi que no se preocupen


	2. Era seguro?

Bien les presento la segunda parte tan ansiada.(bueno por si alguien se quedò picada) cuando transcriba lo demas prometo que lo subiré. Esta es la parte interesante para las que buscan lemon xD: jejeje espero que les guste

Ryuichi caminaba en la calle, bajo la lluvia sin rumbo, cuando decidió volver al departamento

- "No fue buena idea decírselo de golpe"

El elevador se abre para posteriormente cerrarse y empezar a subir, dejando bajo los pies del castaño un charco de agua.

- "Aunque…"

- No estuvo tan mal na no da

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y cambió el aspecto pensativo del chico

- Ya que, de seguro a Shuichi se le olvidará¿verdad kumagoro no da?

Llega a la puerta del departamento y busca las llaves

- Y le diré que me perdone

Abre con cuidado la puerta escuchándose rechinidos por todo el lugar. Al levantar la vista lo ve ahí, acostado en la sala, parecía dormido, así que se acerca y se sienta junto a él colocando una mano al la suave mejilla de éste

- Shu… ¿Estás despierto?

Al no ver movimiento alguno decidió continuar.

- Shu… perdóname, no quería decírtelo, pero tenia que hacerte volver, se que no sientes lo mismo por mí, que lo amas a él y no quisiera obligarte a sentirte obligado conmigo. Lo que menos quiero es confundirte y complicarte todo…Así que olvídalo todo

Terminando de hablar, con la mano aún en la mejilla, subió hasta apartarle unos cabellos que estaban ocultando su frente, para besarlo en la sien. Se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación para cambiarse de ropa antes de que se enfermara.

Shuichi aún acostado abre sus ojos sonriendo, y sigue el mojado piso llegando a la habitación de su ídolo, despacio y con sumo cuidado abre la puerta sigilosamente entra logrando pasar desapercibido, levantó la vista y vio algo asombroso. A Sakuma Ryuichi de espaldas con la camisa desabrochada, completamente mojada, entallada perfectamente a su fino cuerpo, con los pantalones desabotonados y una toalla en la cabeza. El pelirrosa tragó saliva y siguió con su plan, así que aún sin ser descubierto se acerca y abraza a Ryuichi por la espalda, pasando sus manos entre la camisa de éste y la fría piel, recargando su mejilla y torso en su húmeda espalda.

- Dime Sakuma-san ¿Qué sabes si siento o no lo mismo que tú?

Ryuichi reaccionó aún impresionado por el comportamiento del pelirrosa

- Shu-chan ¿No se suponía que estabas dormido?

- Yo pregunte primero, además una parte de mi inocencia ya la he perdido.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer Shuichi?

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Tienes razón, sentía solo obsesión por Yuki, y en verdad yo lo amo.

Ryuichi se volteó a mirarlo sorprendido quedando de frente, tomándolo por los hombros. Shuichi aún no paraba de abrazarlo.

- Sakuma-san ¿Cómo es posible que sienta amor hacia alguien que solamente me lastima, tú no me has lastimado y al contrario que Yuki, tu siempre estás ahí sonriente, apoyándome,… y….

- Shu-chan, 2 cosas, 1 Para ti siempre he sido Ryuichi no Sakuma-san y 2 Yo siempre estaré para ti.

El castaño lo toma de su barbilla y la acerca a sus labios, probándolos, tomando todo con mucha calma. Shuichi con las manos enredadas en la cintura de éste, las pasa hacia el pecho para despojarle de su camisa, dejando una piel completamente fría, húmeda y erizada, tanto por la ropa, como por las cálidas manos que, ahora se detenían abrazando el cuello.

Ryuichi, en medio del beso sonrió separándose del ansioso pelirrosa, que lo miro confuso, escuchando el timbre.

-Tocan el timbre

Se intentó separar y cuando se disponía a avanzar, una mano lo detuvo abrazándolo por la cintura

- Mejor nos olvidamos del timbre ¿no?

- Podría ser alguien importante

Caminando se dirige a la puerta, pero lo vuelven a detener, y esta vez era imposible resistirse, tanto tiempo deseando esta oportunidad, pata echarlo todo a perder.

- Tienes razón

Dio media vuelta y tomó al delgado pelirrosa, abrazándolo por la cintura y levantándolo haciendo que entrelazara sus piernas entre su cintura, sus manos paseaban por su cabello castaño y sus miradas se cruzaron. Así pasó un momento.

- Shuichi… ¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevo deseando esto? Se me hace imposible aún que te tengo sólo para mí.

- Pues disfrútame, y desquita todo ese tiempo.

Ryuichi lo beso profundamente, mordiendo sus labios bajando por su cuello dejándole marcas alrededor de éste posándose sobre su oreja, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo, arrancándole un pequeño gemido de sus labios.

- Shuichi…Hoy te haré olvidar completamente a aquel que te ha lastimado tanto- Se susurró y pasó suavemente su lengua por el contorno de su oreja, el mas joven soltó otro gemido ante aquella caricia, entonces lo abrazó con más fuerza.

- Vamos a un lugar más cómodo.

Lo recostó suavemente sobre la cama, con las manos aún en sus caderas, el castaño fue subiendo ambas en su fino cuerpo, deshaciéndose de la playera del pelirrosa besando con calma la piel, dejándole también moretones sobre esta. Llego a su boca volviéndola a besar, mientras el pelirrosa respondía jugando con el suave cabello de Sakuma

- ¿Te gusta como me estoy desquitando?

- Me encanta,

- Pero aún falta lo mejor…

Volvió a descender desabotonando sus pantalones cortos para deshacerse de ellos junto con sus boxers con dibujos extraños y divertidos

- Je je, veo que en realidad te esta gustando

Observó la erección que tenía ante si. Al oír Shuichi el comentario se sonrojo completamente volteando hacia la ventana

- No te lo dije para que te pusieras así, tú no eres el único yo estoy igual.

Se levantó poniéndose de rodillas y se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa dejando ver su propia erección.

- ¿En que me quedé? Oh si ya lo recuerdo. Te voy a probar.

Con sutileza sostuvo el miembro del pelirrosa mientras pasaba su lengua en la punta, extendiéndose por todo el largo, Shuichi empezó a respirar más agitadamente, dejando escapar gemidos entrecortados que a Ryuichi lo encendían más. Aceleró el ritmo mientras aumentaban los gemidos del pelirrosa hasta que se llenó completamente su boca con el dulce y ansiado líquido.

- Vaya Shu, tu no tienes comparación

Volvió a besar sus labios dándole lo poco que quedaba en su boca. Ryuichi se separó relamiéndose e introdujo dos dedos en la boca de Shuichi que los mordisqueaba y lamía con placer, cuando estuvieron mojados los colocó en su entrada, abriéndose paso lentamente para evitar dañarlo. Los gemidos de Shuichi aumentaban y comenzaba a despertar nuevamente su miembro, pero cuando sentía que no soportaba más el castaño se detuvo.

- Y ahora, el gran final.

Antes de que pudiera replicar algo Ryuichi le separó las piernas y lo penetró profundamente, moviéndose gradualmente dentro de él.

- Shu...lo sabia…ah…no tienes igual

- M-mas rápido…ah

Aumentó el ritmo, agudizando ambos sus gemidos, moviéndose desesperadamente, Ryuichi vio la erección del pelirrosa y la tomó moviéndola al mismo tiempo que las embestidas, excitándose cada vez más, el pelirrosa no se podía contener más, el placer que estaba recibiendo era excesivo, finalmente se vació sobre su mano, el castaño se vació dentro de él.

Ambos se recostaron, Shuichi lo estrechó con fuerza y Ryuichi se recargó en él trazando círculos en su hombro.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Si…y mucho.

Ryuichi lo besó y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Un nuevo día aparecía a través del ventanal

- ¡Buenos días na no da!

El pelirrosa se sobresaltó mientras observaba a Ryuichi sobre el, semidesnudo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Dormiste bien na no da?

- ¡SA-Sakuma-san!

- OOO Shuichi ¿en que quedamos? Ayer ya no me llamabas ¿así ya no lo recuerdas?

Cambió su sonrisa infantil a una mas maliciosa, mientras se encorvaba hacia el pelirrosa que se encontraba completamente sonrojado

- Ryuichi…

Se rindió ante esos suaves labios mientras rodeaba con sus brazos ese cuello desnudo

- OOO Shu te dejé marcas de ayer

Entonces se oye como tocan el timbre

- Ahora si voy a abrir

-Está bien

Empezó a caminar por todo el pasillo con solamente unos pantalones mal abrochados y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Pero lo que encontró al otro lado provocó que cambiara su semblante.

- ¡Yuki Eiri!

Emocionante ¿verdad? La parte que viene esta tambien buena y gaxas por leer mis fis. dejen comentarios dudas reclamaciones o similar

Atte Sakura Kamilla


	3. De quien dependes?

_Cap. Final_

_Bueno al fiiiiiiiiiin terminé de transcribir este fic sorry por dejarlos espear, por dejarlas picadas, pero ya está (fue casi pasadito de medio año)pero no interrumpo, los dejo y dedico este fic a mi querida lenzy darklen, y a Angel kaworu y por sdupuesto a todos los que han leido este fic. Arigatou na no da_

- ¡Yuki Eiri!

Ryuichi lo miró con asombro

- Quisiera hablar contigo…

Ambos se miraban firmemente hasta que una voz que vino del interior los saco de la tension que se formó.

- ¡Ryu-chan ¿Quién es?...Ven ya o las cosas que te iba a hacer a ti se las haré a kumagoro!

Estático, así se quedó el rubio al oír esas palabras del dulce pelirrosa pero lo que mas le dolió fue que no eran para él.

- ¡Ya voy na no da!

Ryuichi volvió a mirar a Yuki a los ojos

- Lo que tengamos que hablar…lo hablaremos después.

Le cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación recargándose en la puerta observando a Shuichi jugar con kumagoro

- ¿Quién era Ryu?

- Nadie. Pero… ¿que dijiste que le ibas a hacer a kumagoro?

En pocos minutos, se olvidó de qué encuentro había tenido momentos antes.

- Ryu…ah…me voy o k-san me asesinará

La persona que lo mordisqueaba se separó

- ¿Vas a ir a NG?

- Sip, si no voy ahora, tengo probabilidades de ser asesinado brutalmente

- ¡kumagoro y yo no lo permitiremos!…Entonces nos vemos allá.

- Sí

El pelirrosa se baño rápidamente y en pocos minutos ya estaba en la puerta, se disponía a salir cuando regresó y besó fugazmente a Ryuichi diciéndole un sutil adiós.

El castaño se quedó sentado en la cama, se dejó caer en ella, giró la cabeza y ve a kumagoro, lo levanta y empieza a jugar con él moviéndole sus bracitos.

- ¡Qué bien nos la hemos pasado verdad kumagoro no da!...pero… ¿A qué habrá venido Yuki Eiri-san?

Volvió a dejar a kumagoro en la cama y se quedo su mirada suspendida en el techo.

- ¡La Li Hoooooooo!

- ¿Shuichi?

- ¡Good Morning Shuichi!

- Buenos Di…

Una conocida mágnum no lo dejó terminar

- You, cómo te atreves a faltar todo este tiempo! But today you will die! Jo jo jo.

- Nooo

Sakano lo detuvo haciendo que el disparo le rozara por el mechon rosa derecho, haciendo a Shuichi desmayarse para ser detenido por Hiro

- la viste cerca, a ver si ya no faltas tanto, ¿qué paso?¿ya estás mejor?

- Sip.

- Hey ustedes dos dejen de platicar y empezemos a practicar, gracias a nuestro amigo Shuichi que se tomo sus largas vacaciones tenemos mucho trabajo.

- Ns cierto suguru tiene razón

- Ohayou na no da¡

- ¿Ryuichi?

- Sakuma-san

- kumagoro y yo venimos a darle animas y muchas porras a Shu-chan, k…¿Podemos quedarnos na no da?

Los ojos de Ryuichi se cristalizaron poniendo una cara de borrego a medio morir,

- Ok.

Comenzaron finalmente los ensayos, a Shuichi le sobraban energías haciendo todo más fácil, en el transcurso del día le dirigía miradas cargadas de fuego al chico castaño, junto con pícaras sonrisas que no pasaron desapercibidas para Hiro que, solamente se quedaba como un simple espectador. En el descanso todos estuvieron felices por el magnífico trabajo. Ryuichi, Shuichi y kumagoro platicaban tan felizmente como en otras ocasiones, pero sus miradas no eran iguales, eso lo captó rápidamente el pelirrojo y conocía muy bien a su amigo como para no imaginarse que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Así que aquí estabas Ryu-chan!

Noriko enojada arrastró al vocalista hasta la puerta sacándolo del lugar, dejando a todos un poco sorprendidos.

- ¡Pero Noriko-chan, yo quiero estar con Shuichi no da buaaaa!

En medio de la cafetería de NG el castaño armó una grande por no estar con Shuichi

- Ryuichi vamos, no te pongas así, el chico ama a alguien más ¿No lo recuerdas? Eso no es bueno para ti, te puede lastimar

Noriko le acercó su cuerpo a Ryuichi que se encontraba recargado sobre la máquina de refrescos.

- Mi niño no sabe lo que es bueno para él

- Noriko, para

- Vamos Ryu-chan, ya tenía algunos años que no te portabas así conmigo

La chica intenta besarlo, pero este la empuja hacia un lado

- Yo no quiero, hace tiempo que terminamos con esto, y aunque parezca un niño ya se lo que hago y a quien elegir, y sobre todas las cosas elijo a Shuichi antes que a nadie y sobre todo antes que a ti.

Sakuma se alejó de ahí dejando a Noriko desconcertada.

- Hey Shuichi ¿Ya se arreglaron las cosas entre Yuki-san y tú?

Hiro era demasiado suspicaz, quería saber qué había ocurrido y de paso molestar un poco a su amigo.

- N-No Hiro, ¿P-por que? Ja ja ja

El pelirrosa estaba sosteniendo nerviosamente una lata de refresco

- Por esas marcas que tienes en el cuello

La lata cayó de sus manos, y con los nervios de punta intentó cubrir las pruebas

- Shuichi no te pongas así, si las cosas no han mejorado con Yuki, eso quiere decir que si con Sakuma-san.

El pelirrojo pasa una mano por su hombro

- Solo cuídate de no volver a salir lastimado. Ja ja ja

Hiro sale del estudio con el objetivo de comprar refresco para reponer el que había tirado Shuichi, a la mitad del pasillo se abre una puerta saliendo de ella el vocalista de NG

- ¡Hiro-kun!

- Sakuma-san quiero hablar contigo.

- El rostro de Sakuma se torna serio, con esa mirada que sólo se asoma en pocas ocasiones.

- ¿De Shuichi?

- Si, dime que es lo que quieres de él, que pretendes.

- Y sólo lo quiero tener a mi lado, no quiero lastimarlo y pretendo…je je je otras cositas que no creo que te guste saber.

- Está bien, está bien pero mas te vale que no le pase nada por tu causa o yo nunca te lo perdonaré.

Se enfrentaron sus miradas por un corto tiempo.

- No te preocupes, nunca lo lastimaría, ¡kumagoro quiere ver a Shu-chan!

- Está en el estudio.

Ryu salió corriendo por todo el pasillo gritando y a Hiro sólo lo vio extrañado (por no decir asustado) del comportamiento tan excéntrico del chico

La puerta del estudio se abre de golpe y antes de que pudiera voltear el joven vocalista, éste ya se encontraba tirado en el piso con el castaño.

- Shu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan¡¡¡¡¡

- Ryuichi….

Ryu se inclinó un poco para pasar suavemente la lengua en una de las suaves mejillas del joven y susurrarle en tono suave

-¿Ya terminaste de ensayar?

- Sí…

Las manos del castaño se metieron dentro de la playera del pelirrosa y empezó a tocarlo muy sutilmente provocando un suspiro por parte del otro

- kumagoro y yo ya salimos…

Jugaba lamiendo su oreja haciendo que se estremeciera el otro

.-…Y ya tengo hambre….

- Ryu tengo que decirte algo

Éste se detuvo y se aparto confundido

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo que terminar con esto

- rostro del castaño se quebró a punto de llorar, Shu sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla mientras le besó

- No contigo no,…pero si con Yuki y además si me vas a dejar vivir contigo necesito ropa

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

El chico meneó la cabeza

- No, tengo que hacer esto sólo.

El castaño lo abrazó y permanecieron así un rato en el suelo

-Sólo cuídate…

La puerta se abrió de golpe entrando el amigo del pelirrosa

-Shu…ya no había de fresa con limón así que te traje de….

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron sorprendidos

- Perdón ¿Interrumpo?

Ambos vocalistas se levantaron sonriendo pero uno se distinguía por un peculiar color brillante

- No…Ah gracias Hiro, ya me voy

- Tan temprano…no me sorprende **-.-**u

- Es que tengo que arreglar algo pendiente

Ambos vocalistas salieron del edificio de NG sonriendo y jugando el castaño rodeaba por detrás con sus brazos al pelirrosa mientras le susurraba algo, provocando una risita nerviosa con un fuerte sonrojo pero ninguno de los dos se percataba que estaban siendo observados por unos profundos ojos dorados dentro de un Mercedes negro, se encendió un cigarro le dio una bocanada y exhaló inundando de humo el asiento delantero

- No terminará así Shu…

Después de una comida (si a eso se le puede llamar comida… --u) a base de hamburguesas, malteada entre otras cosas no muy nutritivas que digamos, la pareja tomo un taxi para ir al departamento del novelista

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

- Sí…seguro

- Esta bien, pero al menos déjame esperarte

- Bueno no me tardo

Ryuichi se quedó esperando en el taxi mientras veía como su joven amante atravesaba la avenida, pero al cabo de unos minutos observó cómo se detenía un auto negro con Yuki dentro acompañado de una mujer muy guapa y permanecieron en el auto comiéndose a besos.

- Si que sabes como no perder el tiempo ¿eh?

El pelirrosa entró sigilosamente al departamento de su ex, extendió una gran bolsa y en ésta empezó a meter todas sus pertenencias, fue rápido y ya se disponía a salir cuando se giró la perilla y entra el dueño besando a una mujer, Shuichi se sorprendió, la mirada dorada que dirigía a la mujer la volteo y lo vio ahí parado, consternado y se separó. El pelirrosa cambió su semblante a uno mas serio.

- N-no te preocupes yo ya me iba…sólo vine por mis cosas

Yuki miro a la mujer molesto

- Tú, lárgate, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar yo te llamo después

- E-espera no puedes hacerme es…

Le azotó la puerta prácticamente en su cara sin apartarle ahora la vista al joven

- Y-yuki después de lo que pasó, es obvio que ya no voy a seguir viviendo aquí, así que me voy

Se dispuso a salir cuando el rubio lo detuvo del brazo y lo aprisionó contra la pared acercando su boca al oído del otro

- Por favor..no me digas que no me extrañas en las noches

Le sujetó con fuerza ambas manos mientras que con la mano que quedaba libre metía su mano por el vientre desabrochando lentamente su pantalón, pero al joven en vez de darle placer como ocurría en otras ocasiones le dio miedo, por primera vez le dio miedo de estar con Yuki

- Déjame, no quiero esto

- ¿No quieres que? Vamos, no te resistas

El rubio coló su mano al miembro del pelirrosa

- ¡DEJAME ERES UN MOUNSTRO IGUAL A KITAZAWA!

Yuki se detuvo, y lo soltó.

- Perdóname yo..no

- Bueno dime la verdad ¿Tienes mejores noches de las que teníamos?

El rubio se acercó y lo besó pero el otro se enojo tanto que solamente dejo ir su puño en contra de la mejilla del otro, escapandose de la aprisionante pared tomo sus cosas y antes de salir se detuvo, sin voltear

- Yuki, creo que no entiendes, ya no te amo, no quiero estar más contigo, búscate a alguien mas, ya no seré tu muñeco, esto termino

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, al abrirse encontró a cierto conejo rosa

- Shu-chan ya estábamos preocupados por ti na no da¡,- El rostro del castaño cambio de su sonrisa a uno preocupado.

- ¿Qué paso?

Shuichi lo vio y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba los dos tomaron el taxi y se dirigieron al departamento del castaño

Yuki se encontraba sentado en su sillón acordándose de lo ocurrido no creyendo que lo hubiera podido rechazar el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pensaba no abrir, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya habían entrado

- Como estaba cerrado decidí entrar. Buenas tardes Eiri-san

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No puedo venir a verte de vez en cuando?

- ¿De cuando a acá me avisas para venir?

- Bueno, como sea traje un pastel pero sería mejor que lo acompañáramos con un poco de té

El joven de ojos esmeraldas se sentó en la sala mientras el otro traía té

- Ahora me vas a decir que ocurrió?.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque acabo de ver salir a mis dos mejores vocalistas abrazados, pero uno un poco consternado, ¿Qué pasó?

- No te interesa

- Shindou – san ya no volverá contigo ¿verdad?

- Si ya lo sabes, para que preguntas

- Sabes que yo siempre estaré informado de todo lo que ocurre en NG y a sus cantantes. Pero mas me interesa lo que te pase a ti. No iba a durar para siempre.

El rubio con ojos dorados sonrió

- Claro nada es para siempre, y no creo que siguiera soportando a ese imbécil. Que los dos idiotas se queden juntos…pero yo me quedaré hoy contigo

Touma cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sumido en un profundo beso

- Eiri-san

- Vamos a continuar los que hace tiempo dejamos pendiente

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

El castaño lo miró preocupado mientras colocaba 2 copas de helado de fresa en la mesita

- Sí, gracias.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Ya todo acabó, definitivamente, Yuki no se daba cuenta que no iba a estar con el para siempre, ya no dependo de él

Shu, se aproximaba lentamente al otro lado del sillón mientras se sentaba en las piernas de castaño entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello colocando su frente en la frente del otro mirando dulcemente sus ojos azules.

- Ahora sólo dependo de ti.

FIN…..?

Bien? Mal? Pueden aventar pedradas si quieren. Bueno para el final le hice varias modificaciones (por que estaba fatídico) y describí mal a Yuki (en realidad también lo adoro) el es muy dulce pero necesitaba que fuera así para que no sufriera tanto. Respecto a la parte del departamento de Yuki me hubiera gustado hacer algo mas "interesante" pero no quería que quedara peor de lo que ahora está (y la verdad no soy muy buena haciendo ese tipo de escenas) pero hubiera sido genial, tengo que especializare en eso, pero para que sea el segundo que hago no creo que este tan feo. Preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, bomba, intentos de homicidio, proposiciones amorosas etc (abstenganse virus) dejenme reviews si asi lo desean o pueden tambien enviarme un mail a : sailorsakuraangewomon (POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡) y nos leemos en el proximo fic. Gracias gracias y ama el yaoi


End file.
